requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Firouz
__NOEDITSECTION__ Known History Last seen in the city in 1955, Alder Firouz is a very old and powerful Kindred recently rejuvenated by the fog of torpor. Closely tied to the line of Naditu, he drew the great lineage from Baghdad where he resided from his embrace until 1917, when the British assault on the city during World War I changed everything. During the final assault, the city was ordered evacuated, and in the confusion, the Kindred, his sister Seda, his two childer, and several of his ghouled retainers fled under cover. His Lineage and their assets boarded a ship and fled to the New World, landing far north on the Canadian Shore before fleeing illegally through use of Kindred Discipline and clever retainer to settle in Kingsport. A loyal supporter of Prince Isaiah Cartwright during his tenure, the elder Daeva established himself as an Advisor and Secretary, establishing the Guild of the Velvet Bramble in the Kingsport domain. Hamstrung by his move, he handed instructions to his childer and bid his brood to Steward him in his slumber, relieving the stress of ages with a fifth torpor, this one lasting just over fifty years. Awakening in the modern era, Alder Meister Firouz finds himself at a massive disadvantage, the lightning pace of the new world an alien landscape he must scramble to fall in stride with lest the tide of information wash him away. With the nascent and laughable Carthian Movement a full-blown covenant now, and the pious pagan Daeva estranged from the Second Estate, Firouz turns his waking eyes first towards the remains of his own covenant, devastated by the city's five decade decline. Standing Station: * Priscus * Head of the Inner Circle * Daeva Seat on the Ruling Council 'City Status: 1 (2)' * Castle used to be called Arsham Firouz. He hasn't been seen in public for a long time. Still a resident of the city though. Even if he keeps doing things to piss the ENTIRE city off at him! He went from Respected to Recognized in the course of only a single month. * He heads the most powerful dynasty in the city, the 'Arondel Daeva'. Clan Status: 2 * Yep. Daeva. Castle is known for being genteel and urbane and good humored when he is not being supr srs. * As the oldest of the old, when it comes to assisting his clan, Castle seems to be the go-to guy. Appreciating this, the loose-knit Daeva have named him Priscus. Covenant Status: 3 * As an Alder (*) Priscus (*) and Councilor of the Inner Circle (*), Castle has set aside the Guild of the Velvet Bramble and been recognized for that sacrifice by the Invictus of Kingsmouth. Put forth as the Primus of the Invictus, he's learning the duties of the Notary (*?) from Isaiah Cartwright. * Coming closer to his position as an ancient, Castle has acquired the Priscus position nearly immediately upon waking. This has made him a shoe-in for recognition amongst the First Estate. * As the erstwhile Regent of French Hill and Primus of the Inner Circle, Castle has numerous clients, some of which are other members of the Inner Circle itself. Titular Manslaughter (Invictus Only) * Formal Introduction: Alder Meister Victor Castle, Serpent of Serpents and Councilor Primus of the Inner Circle, Notary of Kingsmouth; Second Childe of Hozai the Prophet; Second Childe of the ancient long lost to the sands. * Formal Adress: Alder Priscus; Alder Councilor * Formal Reference: Alder Castle * Submissive Voice: The Most (Adjective) Alder Castle * Familiar Voice: Alder Victor. Usually 'Uncle Victor' in this city. * Intimate Voice: Victor Relations Sam_Richardson_square.jpg|Samuel Richardson (Childe)|link=Sam Richardson Alana.jpg|Alana Loren (Childe)|link=Alana Loren Tara Lynn.jpg|Seda Bathory (Sister)|link=Seda Bathory Caterina Murino.jpg|Katya Grey (Niece)|link=Katya Grey Wes Studi.jpg|James Aaron (Nephew)|link=James Aaron NPCs represented by True Friend •, Close Family ••, and Dynasty Membership •••. Not portrayed: Suresh (Baghdad, elder sibling) and Hosai the Prophet (Baghdad, Sire) RUMORS * Nearly cutting the Keeper's head off because of a dispute over a formality? The guy has lost his marbles! * The charming Alder seems to have a way of alienating people. First, his niece Katya Grey left the Invictus, then his former ghoul Zoe Killigrew starts a feud with him, and now Isrieal Romanov is organizing her revenge campaign. Even his childe Alana Loren seems to be pissed at him. ** Castle's Iron fisted rule will ensure him great power within the lonely halls of Arondel, where no one but himself will hear him speak. * He might be Respected in the city, but his childe Sam Richardson earned half his laurels. What's he going to do when Richardson is released? ** Releasing a swiss army knife that makes him rich, buries him in boons, lets him control half the city, and makes him look good in front of the Harpies? Not gonna happen. ** Respected is stretching it. Only Sam Richardson seems to offer it to him. * It took Castle only two months to become a shadow of his former self. Family, Clan, Covenant, Territory, his childer.. it's all too much for him. If he keeps going like this, he'll fall back into Eclipse either because of the beast or because of exhaustion. * Rumor is this is the second time he's frenzied on and physically attacked the Alder Invictus Madame Romanov. That isn't very protective is it? Wonder what she's going to do about that. * Castle frenzies almost every chance he can get. The man is utterly out of control and threatens us all. Old rumors * Castle is trying to fuck every single member of the Circle to make sure they're backing the Invictus and him personally. Seda for sure. At Imbolc, he hit on Aikiko. Aoife has been seen visiting Arondel, and he calls both her and his childe by first name. I tell you, Duality's next! * Castle made it known that he wants to become Seneschal. * Castle is only pretending to his great blood potency. Actually, he's a vitae addict, and just wants his fixes. * Castle doesn't actually train his childer. They just run around like trailer park children. * The Naditu line stems from castrati and temple whores. Castle is actually a cult member and secretly a hermaphrodite. That's why he's so small and frail looking! ** Actually, those two are unrelated. He used to be tall, as in, six foot four inch tall, but while he was in torpor some Firebrand used a ritual to shrink him as a way of getting back at him, * Castle was one of the gents on Advocate Romanov's list. Alders in love? * Castle met the new fellow, Julius, and proceeded to be a big jerk to the guy. Right there in Elysium. And then chased him off. Jerk. (Frowny Face) * Everyone knows Alder Romanov called Castle out by first name, which means he's tapping that fine, moon-pale ass. Rumor is, though, under the pretty corsets, she's hideous. Classic Nosferatu - hanging flesh, gaping holes... Disgusting. Makes you wonder -why- he would hit that. * Rumor is Castle Vinci'd himself to Madam Romanov when he frenzied and drank from her right in front of everyone! Category:PCs Category:Kindred Category:Daeva Category:Invictus Category:Inactive PC Category:Deceased